homefrontfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Germany
The Federal Republic of Germany, Greater German Republic (2031), or '''Germany, '''is a country located in Central Europe and is a member state of the European Union and is one of its major members. It was a free and democratic nation until in 2018 when the Fascist German National Party had seized control of the government in a massive election and created a new fascist Germany. By 2031, the country aids the Greater American Republic in its fight to restore the United States. History For many years, the nation of Germany was a mighty empire that ruled over much of Europe and oversees territories until the collapse of both the German Empire and the Third Reich and by 1990, the country was reunified once more following the end of the Cold War. In 2015, the nation of Germany had celebrated once the Greater Korean Republic was established and Korea was reunified and ended the long-running Korean Conflict. The nation had celebrated but then the country soon recieved an oil shortage that year and things fell apart. Fascist Takeover For over three years, the German Government was unable to fully help the country's struggeling economy and soon brought the country into a major recession. Then, a massive change came when a political party known as the German National Party was formed and the newly created party soon gained massive popularity and within a day, it won over 72% of the regional 2017 elections. In 2018 the German Nationals won and soon took power in the country following the 2018 General Elections and soon the Greater German Republic was created. Arab immigrants were immediatly blamed for the country's problems and soon deported nearly all of them and one German Official advocated for leaving muslim refugees harmed from the Oil Wars in their own war-torn country citing that Europe doesn't want them. Korean-American War In 2025 the Korean Army launched a full scale invasion of the United States and had used Japan as a massive staging point to launch the attacks. During this time Germany gave the United States Armed Forces and the American Resistance arms and aid to help them repeal the Korean Occupation. After the Battle of San Francisco ended with US victory, the EU called for an emergency meeting to vote on whether or not Europe should send troops to assist the US and to help bring down the New Korean Federation of Occupied America. the Bill was passed and soon the EU army sent toops to California and were first seen helping Liberate the City of Los Angeles after Naval forces came over fromm the United Kingdom and into the Pacific Ocean. Around late of 2027, Russia had helped China send troops to the state of Hawaii and soon the People's Confederate Armed Forces began to show up. the German Army landed in San Diego when Dutch Artillery forces were keeping the Koreans at bay and soon the German Army was sent in to finish the Job. Government and Military Germany was once a free country but then it was taken over by fascists in 2018 and was soon reconquered by fascism. The country is now a military dictatorship and a military autocracy where the Supreme Chancellor of Greater Germany reigns supreme and keeps the country under an iron fist. The Federal Defense Forces of Germany (Bundeswehr) is the main current active military of Germany and is made up of 5 divisions. *German Army (Heer) *German Navy (Marine) *German Air Force (Luftwaffe) *Joint Support Service *Joint Medical Service German Army Forces were first seen fighting alongside US marines in the Korean-American war during the Liberation of California and Winter Campaign Category:Nations